


Avalanche

by DevotedCasualty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CW, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Violence, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevotedCasualty/pseuds/DevotedCasualty
Summary: Kyra, a grounder who has been taken prisoner by Skiakru, after Pike and his followers burn her village to the ground. Believing she is nothing more than another grounder, Pike makes the wrong decision to find that there is something more behind the bright-eyed girl. Perhaps a weakness to the Commander.Lexa and Clarke are still in Polis dealing with the effects of the attack on the 300 men army that was sent to protect Arkadia. Lexa's decision is still unclear on whether or not she wants to try and keep the peace after the 13th clan obviously rejects to the coalition. However, it all comes into focus once Skaikru makes the mistake of slaughtering an entire village, one that holds a painful memory of the Commander's past.Octavia is trying her hardest to try and save her relationship with her brother, Bellamy after he helped massacre the army that was sent by Lexa to protect Arkadia. Clarke desperately needs Octavia to join her side, trying to find a way to stop Pike before a war is upon them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own story and plot line for S3 of The100. This takes place a few episode into S3 of the show. I will not be following the A.L.I.E story line, some character deaths will be the same and I will be adding scenes from the show into the story. I will post a **SPOILER** warning at the beginning of the chapter if it does in fact contain spoilers.

Kyra woke with a start, her chest contracting as her lungs struggled against her body to take in the oxygen required to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her head pounded and a sharp pain crawled up her spine as she jolted upright into a sitting position. Her right arm was raised slightly above her head, held captive by a steel shackle attached to the cold metal wall behind her. Her pupils dilated, as her eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. In all her commotion, Kyra kicked her leg, knocking over a metal bowl that was laying beside her.

"Who's there?" A low, raspy voice growled, startled by the sound. Kyra glanced around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. Soon her eyes landed on a large, dark figure of a man in the opposite corner of the room. "I know you're there." He coughed, his voice much softer than before. "I will not hurt you." Kyra kept quiet, not sure on whether to answer him or not. She never trusted strangers, and the situation she was in now caused her to be more untrustworthy. Sweat poured down the side of her face, she pulled harder, trying to free her hand as much as possible. Pained shot up her arm as it felt as the metal trapping her hand was crushing her bones as she tried to slip from its grip. There's no use, she told herself. 

Sighing, Kyra tried to speak. "Kyra." Her throat burning at the attempt to speak. "Kyra kom Trikru." The man's eyebrows raised. She was one of him. A 'Grounder' as the Skaikru called it. She was a part of his clan. 

"Trikru?" He repeated. "Ai laik Linkon. Linkon kom Trikru. Gona." {{"I am Lincoln. Lincoln from Trikru. Warrior."}} He struggled, forcing the words out. It felt like thousands of tiny needles pricking the inside of his throat. Kyra was relieved, she had feared it was one of them, Skaikru. But from the man's slight accent, and how easy her language flowed from his lips, she knew that to not be true. He was one of her. 

"Where-" Kyra breathed. With every muscle, she could feel her body losing energy. The pain she felt in her head was worsening. "Where are we?" She managed, barely audible. She leaned her head back, resting against the wall behind her, her eyelids slowly drifted downward. 

Before Lincoln had to time to answer, the large metal door swung open forcefully. Light instantly blinding both of their eyes. A hiss escaped Kyra's lips, her free hand shielding her eyes from the harsh light. An average size man stood in the doorway wearing a dark uniform, a handgun strapped to his belt. His curly hair hung in front of his eyes. Two more men stood behind him, one gun pointing at both of the prisoners. Slowly the curly haired boy began walking towards Kyra, she lowered her hand from her face, glaring up at the man. 

"Release her." He ordered, his hands folded behind his back, his chin lifted high, showing authority. Kyra's eyebrows scrunched together, her body shaking. One man lowered his gun as the other held his towards Lincoln. He bent down, grabbing Kyra's wrist. His face inches from hers. In a swift movement, Kyra clamped down on the man's ear, her teeth sinking into the helix of his ear. A loud, painful screech erupted from his lips. The man jerked backward, providing assistance to ripping his ear clean off. 

Blood dripped from Kyra's lips, as a crooked, devilish smile flashed across them. "You bitch!" The man screamed, swinging his gun back around, gripping it in his hands he raised the bud of the gun, slicing the air as he collided the metal against Kyra's forehead. Her head flung backward, headbutting the wall behind her. The pain intensified. She was on the edge of consciousness when she heard someone speak. 

"Enough." He clenched his jaw. Though nothing would be more satisfying to him than watching the girl get beaten to death, but he had his orders, as did the rest of them. "The Chancellor wants to speak with her." He stepped forward, crouching in front of her. Kyra's cold eyes locked on his brown ones as they had a stare down. The boy's eyes followed the blood as it dripped from her chin onto the floor beneath his feet. "Go get yourself cleaned up." He glanced back up at the soldier who cupped the side of his head. "I've got it from here." He turned back to face the grounder girl, scrunching his eyes as the blood of the soldier splattered across his face. The man raised his arm, wiping off the blood. 

Reaching into his back pocket, his fingers gripped the keys to unchain the girl's wrist, then he stood. "Get up." He ordered, yanking the Grounder by her arm. His grip tightening around her forearm. The doors slid closed once they were out, leaving Lincoln alone once again in the dark. Kyra knew she could fight back, she knew in an instant she could have them all on their backs, dead. However, against her instincts she stayed calm, her eyes cold. 

Suddenly, they came to an abrupt stop, her eyes followed the soldier that opened the door and stepped to the side to allow them to pass. The room was average size, a large table sat in the middle, monitors aligned the wall in an unorganized fashion. To the left, she saw a massive map of the ground. Red circles and x are marked all along areas she knew belonged to villages. Trikru villages. 

These people really don't know what they have done. What they have started. She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters of this story will become longer and longer as it progresses. I originally planned for this chapter to include the Lexa/Clarke scene that I have planned out but decided to wait and posted it for Chapter 2. I work 2 jobs and have school if you guys want longer chapters (2,000+) words each then they will take longer for me to write, edit, and publish. So let me know if you want to wait for longer chapters or keep them the length that they are. 
> 
> Wattpad: DevotedCasualty  
> Fanfiction.net: DevotedCasualty
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story and let me know what you think!

_The wind carried the screams of burning children and_ weeping _mothers through the leaves in the trees, whistling the final words loved ones spoke to one another before their last breath. The air was thick with black smoke, men, women, and children desperately trying to weave their way out of catastrophic flames without tripping over the burned corpses of their tribe._

_Chancellor Pike and his followers stood behind the trees, picking off the grounders who managed to escape the flames. The sun began to rise above the tree line, creating a ghostly scene as the ashes crumbled underneath Skiakru's boots. It was silent._

_Eyes sharp, Hannah -a member of the militia team- scanned the outside of the village wasteland, her gun pointed directly in front of her. The bushes behind her trembled. Turning around swiftly, Hannah pointed her sights through the ashes._

_"Show yourself!"_

_Her inexperience nearly cost her her life as she was jumped from behind by an abrupt force. Her chin banged the hard ground as the wind was knocked from her lungs. Blood ran down her forehead, a result of someone grabbing her hair and slamming her head on the ground, repeatedly._

_The grounder girl straddled her her back, anger boiling in her veins from watching her mother burn to death in the flames. Nothing but vengeance clouded her vision as her arms become sore from beating the ski girl's head into the dirt. Jerking her head to the side, the girl's eyes landed on a rock laying close by. However, before she could grasp the mineral her body was flung backward._

_Three men stood, hovering over her._

_"What are you waiting for?" One of the men who was bent down beside Hannah, helping her stand screamed. "Shoot the bitch!"_

_Ryan, another member swung his gun around his shoulder. walking towards the girl, yanking her up by the hair he sat her on her knees, holding her filthy hands behind her back. Bellamy raised the tip of his rifle, pointing it straight at the girl's head. As he was about to pull the trigger, their chancellor's voice rung in their ears._

_"Stop!" Stepping out of the bushes behind the scene, he walked forward, placing his hand on Bellamy's gun to lower it. "I want this one alive."_

_It was at that exact moment, looking up into the devil's eyes that Kyra knew. She knew his blood would soon be splattered, and she waited for that moment to come._

  
Kyra sat in the cold, metal chair that lay in the middle of the room. Her eyes studied the maps on the walls, revealing their future targets. Her blood began to boil as the memories of the fire Skiakru created just hours beforehand slithered their way into her mind. She wanted nothing more than to see then four men that stood in front of her die by forty- nine cuts from the commander's blade.

Pike paced around the table, eyeing the grounder girl. He knew she was strong, smart even, and that she was a threat. Believing she was a warrior in the commander's army by her courage, and the way bravery reflected in her eyes. It only made sense for the fact that the other prisoners, besides Lincoln, shivered in fear at the sight of him and his men. Not this one, she was different, she was like Lincoln. A warrior.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions," Pike spoke his words a poison to all that hear. "And you're going to answer them." Kyra's eyes followed Pike's movements as he spun a pen that lay on the table. "Understood?"

She sat there, unmoved by his command. Just sitting there, her bright eyes piercing into the man's soul. Pike took a step forward, eye level to the prisoner. and unfazed by the dry blood on her chin. Bending down he placed both hands on the chair's armrests.

"Understood?" His voice was flat.

Kyra's eyes followed Pike's hands before cocking her head upwards. Her body was sent into defense mode as he tried to prove his false authority over the girl. This was her land that the Skiakru invaded, it was her home they burned to the ground. It was her brothers and sisters she heard screams of death pour from their lungs. Once the word traveled that the Skiakru was now to be known as the 13th Clan, Kyra knew the commander had made a mistake, and she was right.

Slowly, a small, demonic smirk flashed it's way onto her lips before she threw her head back and a possessed laughter crawled through her windpipe.

"Yu laik hogeda na die en ai laik na watch." {{"You are all going to die and I am going to watch."}}

Silvia flew from her lips on the murder's face that stood in front of. her. Standing up straight, containing the anger that raged inside of him, Pike wiped his face with a napkin. Motion a signal to Bellamy, who stood behind the girl.

Bellamy stepped forward, raising the butt of his rifle before colliding it with the back of Kyra's skull. Her head flung forward and dropped, her chin resting on her chest.

 


	3. Let it be Known, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting gifs (no more than 3 a chapter) that correspond with what is happening in the story. If you feel that they are becoming annoying please let me know and I won't post them anymore.

The ride back to Polis was silent, nothing but the sound of the horses' hooves filled Clarke and Lexa's ears. Witnessing the aftermath of Skiakru's attack on her army - the army she sent to protect them - ate away at Lexa's conscience. 

"Jus souda nou don jus." Rung in the back of her mind, _blood must not have blood._ The one sentence alone that betrayed the beliefs of the past commanders. All Lexa ever wanted to achieve as Heda was peace; peace for the twelve clans. She knew that her goal was unachievable, especially with the Ice Queen, Nia alive. However, at this current moment, her main priority will be convincing the other Ambassadors of their new policy, blood must not have blood. Especially after Skiakru rejecting her coalition by slaughtering 300 of her men.

As they approached the main entrance into the capital, the grounders in sight bowed before their Heda. Clarke watched in astonishment, still baffled by everything Lexa was able to conquer in her reign as Commander. The stories she's heard about the wars between the clans, and how chaotic their world was before Lexa rose as Heda made her realize just how far they've come and how close they were to achieving peace. Clarke knew how difficult it was for Lexa to accept _Jus souda nou don jus_  herself as well as convincing the other clan leaders but if anyone were to do it, she knew Lexa would be the one. 

"Heda." A large, bulky man with a scar running down the left side of his face bows in front of Clarke and Lexa. Clarke recognized his as Ryker, a Polis guard who watches the main entrance. The Commander nodded her head in approval. 

"Ryker," She acknowledges him before signaling her horse to continue forward.  They approached the capital building of Polis before hopping off both of their horses. Lexa took Clarke reigns and handed them to a guard. "Teik em back kom the stables." She ordered him. Obeying her command, the guard turned on his heels and led the horses back to the stables. 

Two men stepped aside, opening the large doors of the building. Clarke followed pursuit behind Lexa. One foot in front of the other, both women made their way up the stairs, the heels of their boots sending an echo through the halls. If today were like any other, Lexa would use the shaft to transport her to the highest floor, but that's not the case today. She stayed silent, but her mind was speed racing around a track, going in circles about the limited consequences her new adopted policy will have. The other leaders may reject, resulting in a bigger, more bloodier war than what is nearly at hand. The Queen's ambassador may try to slit her throat, just like the last one before he had but instead that man found himself falling over 200ft onto the hard ground below. 

"Lexa." Clarke breathed, her voice shook with concern. Lexa has remained quiet the entire three-hour ride back to Polis. Even though her tongue danced around in her mouth, pleading to speak to the Commander, Clarke kept quiet, afraid to upset her more. 

"I know you're concerned for your people, Clarke." Lexa finally cut in, motioning her head to the side slightly towards Clarke who trailed behind her. "We are at a standstill until the arrival of the leaders of the Twelve Clans."

"Do you believe they will accept this notion?" 

"Only if peace is what they wish to achieve as well." 

***

Lexa sat on her throne, Titus standing beside her with Clarke. Guards lined the walls around the room, swords strapped to their backs and blade to their side. The young Nightbloods sat in a circle on the floor, listening closely to their Heda.

"Yu laik each worthy gon yu Nightblood." 

Titus stepped forward, clapping his hands together for the children to stand. Each stood behind one another, facing the door as Titus led them out of the room. Lexa stood, her hands cupped behind her back. Her long black clothed shirt nearly reaching the top of her boots at her kneecaps, her hair long hair laying behind her ears, a few braids pinned back. Making her way to Clarke, Lexa watched as the young Nighbloods exited the room, smiling to herself. She knew her people would be in good hands when her death arrives - whenever that may be. 

"You look bothersome." Lexa words rolled off of Lexa's lips. Clarke followed Lexa's movements closely, paying attention to the way she held herself; strong, confident. 

"What if the other clans reject?" She asked. A sigh escaped the Commander's lips as she brushed passed the blonde, walking over to the men against the wall throwing her hands up before demanding them to leave.

"Bants osir." 

Turning around they exited the doors, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. As the door slammed shut Clarke watched as Lexa's face fell from its mask, knowing other than Titus, she was the only one to see what lies beyond Heda's core. "If they reject the coalition will fail. I assume each leader will return home and what's to come of that I cannot say." She sighed, her voice detached and clinical. 

Suddenly, the doors swung open interrupting Clarke's words. Lexa's head snapped towards the guards who barged in, unwelcomed. Her eyes narrowed, she could have them tortured for entering without being granted access. "Ai apologies, Heda." The man intertwined his fingers and bowed before his Commander. "Osir don a honon kom Skiakru." Clarke's head snapped towards the guards at the mention of a Skiakru prisoner.

"Bring em kom me." The Commander ordered. The first man stepped to the side, looking back through the door and called out for two men to bring the prisoner in. A bag was thrown over their head. By the slim body, and long dark hair, Clarke, and Lexa knew the prisoner was female. They jerked left and right, throwing their legs up and kicking the air trying to break free from the grounder's strong grasps. Ryker, the guard Clarke saw at the main gate kicked the woman's knee from behind making her fall to the floor. A muffled grunt escaped the girl's lips. 

In a swift motion, Ryker yanked the bag off of her head, revealing the gagged person underneath.

"Octavia." The words left Clarke's mouth before she could fully comprehend it. Octavia's head snapped in her direction, her eyes unreadable. The air around them suddenly became thick, making it hard for either of them to breath. Clarke knew Octavia was in raged by the sight of her beside the Commander's side once again, and she didn't blame her. Clarke was willing to sacrifice her life in Tondc, and now she's standing next to the one who left them at Mount Weather just three months ago.

Ryker latched his hand around Octavia's arm, standing her up before removing the cloth that bounded her words. Slowly, the prisoner moved her head to face the Commander who stood just a few feet in front of her.

"What business do you bring?" Lexa questioned; her once soft and harmless demeanor that Clarke witnessed yet again vanishing in an instant. Droplets of blood splattered onto the floor from Octavia's mouth as she spat the words out.

"Pike." Lexa's eyes transform to that of a demon at the mention of the name behind the death of her men. "He's destroying villages surrounding Arkadia, burning them to the ground." The nightblood that flows through Heda's veins boiled to her core.

"How have you acquired this information?" She clenched her jaw, sweat pouring down the side of her face.

"I've seen it." 


	4. Let it be Known, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to upload. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 

"Put her in there, with the other prisoners." A low, raspy voice growled behind Kyra. Her head throbbed as the pain intensified with the noise around her. She swore to herself that the man who knocked her out was soon going to pay the ultimate price - his death by her hands. The door to the lockup room, where the grounders and criminals are being held opened. Kyra looked up, her eyes scanning the other grounders who will be sharing the same cell as her; at least for now. 

The man who was escorting Kyra pushed her inside the door causing her to nearly trip and plummet to the ground. The grounder gritted her teeth, swirling around and charged at the door. Her hands slammed against its metal chain wall. Lincoln, Kane and the others watched the scene play out as she screamed at the guards like a rapid wolf, spit flying from the corners of her mouth onto the floor. Chancellor Pike watched in amusement before he exited.

"That's enough, it won't make a difference." Kane coughed; he was sat on the bench next to Lincoln. Kyra's head snapped towards the man, her eyes studying his attire, he wore the same guard jacket as Skiakru. She took a step towards Kane, her fists rolled into a tight ball. Realizing what was about to happen, Lincoln stood up, placing his self in front of the shorter Girl blocking her view.

"Easy." Kyra's bright eyes traveled upwards to meet his dark ones for he was nearly a whole foot taller than her. The familiarity in his voice flipped a switch in her brain, remembering him from just last night as Lincoln, the faceless grounder who shared a cell with her. Expanding her lungs with cool air, Kyra unraveled her fists, calming herself down. "There you go." Leading her over to the bench, Lincoln bent down in front of her. "Now, tell me what happened."

Kyra looked over to Kane who sat beside her, twisting himself in her direction to hear what she was about to say. The other grounders in the room crowding around her. "They plan on wiping out the villages near here. As they did to mine." The memory of the night came flooding back to her, hearing the screams of her family and friends as they burned to death by the Sky people's hands. 

"Villages?" Kyra nodded. "How many?" Looking up from her hands, her eyes glued to the back of the head of a guard standing watch. Imagining her hands wrapping around his neck, blood pouring over her fingertips as her nails dug deeper into his flesh before popping her wrists and hearing the snap of his neck sound like wedding bells in her ears. 

"All of them." 

***

Bones and ash were all that were left of the Village Skiakru had burned. Skeletons of the grounders lay scattered on the black dirt. The smell of the dead made the eyes of the living water. Lexa tried her hardest to step over the bones of her people, her heart was heavy and her blood boiled at the sight. Emotions piled on top of emotions all weighed heavily on the Commander's heart. Part of her wanted to cry, to mourn the loss of one of her beloved villages, but she knew she couldn't, the other wanted to march to Arkadia and unleash a wrath like no other on every beating heart inside its walls. To watch the life pour out of their eyes as her sword penetrated their chest.

With every step, the sound of bones crushing under their feet followed their footsteps. Lexa was in distraught, her hands shook and her vision became blurred with rage. Clarke and Octavia stood close to the horses, Clarke's eyes following Lexa as she continued to walk through the burnt village, scanning the area. She couldn't help but notice that everytime the Commander came across a body that was not completely burned to the bones, Lexa would kneel down, scanning its features as if she were looking for something in particular. 

"Why would Pike do this?" Clarke whispered, standing next to Octavia who stared at the piles of bones that lay on top of each other. She shook her head. It was dark when Octavia discovered the village, although it only made sense for there to be bodies scattered on the ground it was hard for her to completely witness the destruction Skiakru had caused. She knew any plans Lexa had to convince the twelve clans of Skiakru's loyalty to the Commander were out the window. 

"He's a sick bastard who wants a war."  She spat, saliva flying from the corners of her lips onto the ash covered ground below. 

Lexa stood in the middle of what used to be a hut but now is painted with burnt wood and white ash. Her bottom lip quivers as she desperately tries to fight back the tears that threaten to spill. It's times like these that she can't help but repeat the words Indra once spoke to her, " _We mourn those we've lost after the battle is won."_

Those words were what motivated the young Heda to keep fighting, to keep pushing through and hold up a strong front for her people. However, this time it was different - much different. 

"Lexa." Her voice was soft, soothing. It was the only thing that could calm her in any other situation. Without so much as a flinch, Clarke spoke her name again once she was denied a response by the Commander. "Lexa." This time her voice was much sturdier - more firm - almost demanding as she stepped inside the small hut.

 Lexa turned her head slightly to the right, enough to see the girl in her vision. She knew the blonde was worried and terrified what this now meant for her people back home in Arkadia. Clarke knew by the way she was quiet, and how she held her stance that something was not right. And the words that left the Commander's lips struck a hole inside the girl's heart. She knew the peace that they once established would be no more as tears filled her eyes.

"This was my home." Lexa hissed through gritted teeth. She held a small dark colored cloth in her hand, rubbing its soft material between her thumb and finger. 

"Lexa," Suddenly the girl's voice only enraged the Commander further, the sound of a Skiakru speaking was enough to set her off. Everything that Clarke convinced Lexa of just hours before was no longer valid. Burnt wood crumbled as Clarke took a step forward. However, Lexa has already beaten her to speak.

"Skiakru did disha." She told herself, loud enough for Clarke to hear. All the emotions she continued to feel boiled in her core, twisting around inside her veins; anger and grief all morphed into one emotion that was not foreign to the young Heda. _Vengeance._

 Lexa turned on her heels, the tears that once clouded her vision vanished into mist by her hot flesh. She walked out of the hut onto the wasteland. Octavia, Indra, and the few men who accompanied them all watched as their Commander marched forward with Clarke close on her heels. Octavia met Clarke's eyes as they were both sure of what the Commander was about to say, and to their suspensions, they were correct.

"Teik em be known, jus drein jus daun!" {{ _Let it be known, blood must have blood!_ }}

 


End file.
